


Clark Weasley Gets His Wand

by Christopher J Burke (Cjburke)



Series: The Super Adventures of Clark Weasley at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjburke/pseuds/Christopher%20J%20Burke
Summary: A meteorite crashes near the Weasley house. Inside is a baby which is adopted and raised by the family. Years later, despite no apparent magical abilities, Clark Weasley gets an invitation to Hogwarts. That means a trip to Diagon Alley to get his first wand.This is Number 1 of a series. (If someone can tell me how to fix the tag below, please leave a comment.)
Series: The Super Adventures of Clark Weasley at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057025
Kudos: 1





	Clark Weasley Gets His Wand

Summer was ending, with school just around the corner, when Arthur and Molly Weasley took their three oldest boys to The Leaky Cauldron. Bill would be starting his fourth year and Charlie his second, but the biggest surprise was that Clark would be attending Hogwarts this fall.

Both Molly and Arthur were shocked with the owl arrived with the invitation. How could they not be? Sure, Clark had shown some, you could say, _unusual_ abilities, but they didn't seem to be magical in nature. Such a young child couldn't possibly develop the talents he displayed. And without uttering any incantations or flicking a wand at that! The only time Clark had even held a wand when he was a toddler. Molly had been sure that Arthur had left his wand on top on a high cupboard, but it must've fallen. 

One look at the dark-haired Clark revealed the fact that he wasn't even born a Weasley. He'd been adopted as a baby. 

That could explain why he'd shown no aptitude for magic. But young Clark wasn't a squib. And he wasn't exactly a Muggle, either. Not unless there were Muggles on whatever planet his crashed rocket had come from.

The Weasleys passed through the pub to the rear courtyard where Molly allowed Charlie to do the honors. He counted three bricks up and two across, then tapped the wall three times. As the portal opened, the two older boys gleefully jumped through. But Molly held Clark's hand firmly in her own. She was afraid that in passing through, Clark might get swept up in a sudden wave of magic. The poor boy had always been sensitive to it. Playing games with his younger brothers, Fred and George, a pair of rambunctious twins, could be pure torture for Molly as well as Clark. But mostly for Clark.

"Arthur, take the boys to get their books. I'll take Clark to Ollivanders." 

The lad perked up when he heard this. He was getting his first wand! A wand would pick him! He ran two steps forward before realizing that his mother still gripped his hand. He swung about so fast, it was a blur that no one noticed, and he helped Molly to her feet before she could crash to the pavement. "Sorry, Mom. I got excited." 

"Never mind that, Clark. Take it slowly. It's up on the right." 

They walked in and saw Mr. Ollivander, the pale-eyed, white-haired shopkeeper, on a ladder, restocking the shelves. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley. Another boy getting his first wand, is it?" He was puzzled. Having known the family for a long time, he knew about Clark. He didn't expect the young lad to be the recipient of any wand's attraction. Still, they were customers, so he descended the ladder to wait on them. 

"Now, my dear boy. I remember every wand I sell and whom I sell them to. Each wand is special in its own way, just as its wielder is. But it is important to remember: the wand picks the wizard!" 

Clark nodded, but the wandmaker didn't know where to begin. He didn't get a feel for Clark's "magic" nor did he sense anything but hesitation from his inventory of wands. 

"Perhaps," he scanned the shelves, "we could start with an maple wand with a centaur hair in its core." Snatching the wand from its box, he offered it to the young Weasley. "Try it out." 

But as Clark reached out, the wand pushed his hand back. "I -- can't -- " He forced his way forward but found himself repelled slightly back. 

"No, that won't do." Climbing back on the ladder, he retrieved a second wand. "You're a special young boy, Clark, so you need a special wand. This one is ash, with a green gemstone! It's neither emerald nor jade, but something different entirely. I'd dare say that it's as one of a kind as you are. That it was made for you." 

Clark jumped up and grabbed the wand in his hand but felt dizzy and couldn't keep his feet under him. He fell like a sack from the vegetable garden to the shop floor. The wand rolled away under a cabinet. 

"Clark Kenneth Weasley!" Molly shouted. "You will stop fooling around, and get up off that floor this instant!"" 

"Yes, mum." Clark stood and brushed off the dust. 

Ollivander retrieved the ash wand and returned it to its proper place. The next wand, nine and a half inches of cedar, didn't want to be near the young boy. But he managed to get a grip on a birch wand with a crow's feather. He gave it a flick, but nothing happened. Then he gave a second flick, and felt a tingle. On the third, he flicked it so hard, it exploded in his hand with a great flash of light. When the smoke cleared, his shirt was singed, but he was otherwise okay.

"Incredible," muttered the wandmaker. "I know just the thing." Reaching behind his counter, he retrieved an old dusty case. When opened, Clark spied an eleven-inch oak wand with a large knotted pommel. "Inside here, is a rare, petrified roc egg. Uhhh ... take it outside and try it out."

Clark moved cautiously, ready for shock, dizziness or explosion. Just dragging his feet on the carpet, he expected a burst of static. He gripped it firmly and hesitated. The wand didn't resist. It didn't push back. It didn't rebel in any way. Slowly, he raised it above his head in triumph.

Smiling, laughing, overjoyed, Clark ran outside to wave it about. The shop's bell rang again as the door shut, leaving his mother alone with the wandmaker.

"Petrified roc egg?" Mrs. Weasley was a little petrified herself. "That has to be quite rare!" 

The wand master scoffed. "It's nothing, my dear. It is rare, but only as rare as an old child's toy. There's a stone in the bulb, I believe. It's granite, I think. Or some heavy metal, possibly lead." 

Molly smiled. "Thank you. This is a great kindness. Hopefully we'll figure out this whole messy situation." 

"The owls don't make mistakes. If he has an invitation, then there's a place for him at Hogwarts. Someone sees his potential. In the meantime, if there's a wand for young Clark, I'll find it and it will find him." 

"I hope so," Molly left to join Clark outside. They needed to catch up to Arthur and the other boys before the three of them got into some kind of mischief.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in r/WritingPrompts on reddit. I made Clark older than Harry because I didn't want to rehash the events of the books from a different set of eyes, or have a different hero for those books. Instead Clark is a year younger than Charlie Weasley, and three years younger than Bill. Fred and George are younger, and you can do the math.
> 
> There was at least one more story in this series. 
> 
> This one was published on or before 2/1/2018


End file.
